


I made something new.

by jodade420



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: wow this is something else ...... what will she do... i wonder ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god there will be other chapters not sure how many though>>> i hope you enjoy

Relaxing in the bath with vanessa floating on top snuggled by my arms and the hot water waving across her body, reaching my hand up to cup her to so I could tip her head towards my mouth for a passionate snog,

Paddy bursting in and stopping short when he noticed them “ oh…oh soo…rryy didn’t know you gg…uuyys were in heee….rrreee” walking back out and bashing into the wall then closing the door after him,

“ we so need to move out as soon as possible babe, because I can’t take any more of this” charity pretty much pleaded, then sinking down in the bath, arms still wrapped around vanessa 

Twisting her head to face charity“ I know and we will soon, and as soon as there’s a house available and suitable for us and the three boy’s, and that’s close to the village and all, were taking it, we will find one…. Okay” pecking her lips then settling back between her legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 weeks later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday night, Flicking through the channels leaving it on bbc one, watching the last ten minutes of antiques road show, knowing gentleman jack was on after, charity heard the women on t.v mention an old artist name and how much his works are worth, chocking on her drink when she heard the price, discarding it on the table she run up to the attic and started searching,

Bringing a memory up from when she dated Chris, he gave her a painting as a gift, pretending to like it till the relationship messed up and he died she moving in with chas, she put the painting in the attic and left it there all forgotten, well up in till now that is, the only time she thanked god she had dated rich men with no brains,   
Laughing a disbelieving laugh out loud when her hand got hold of it, she sat down in front of it staring.

The next morning leaning over and kissing a sleeping vanessa, before getting ready for her day off, at the table with the laptop in front of her, searching for local professional dealers in antiques, about and hour in and found a company that’s all legit and qualified, jotting down the number to give them a call and set things up for the bigger picture she has planned,

Not realizing that chas was sneaking behind her, “ charity are you on drugs” chas shouted accusingly

Shooting her a sharp glare “ what no…. if you stop shouting your mouth for a minute and let me explain before her upstairs hears you yeah” jesting her hand to the chair,  
After explaining what happened last night and the plan she has for vanessa, chas is struggling to stay in her seat with excitement,

“ but you have got to swear on arron’s life this stay’s between us and only us… you got it…. I want this to be a total once in a life time surprise and it would mean the world to me if you truly keep it to yourself ” charity finished with total seriousness,

“ oh charity you have my word cross my heart…. Oh there is one person im telling though…… and it Gracie” chas smiling as she replies, and leaves so charity could call the guy,

Confused for second “ fine but only her”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 days later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting chas to cover me and to convince Vanessa that she has me on a brewery thing, managing to get the painting in the car without her seeing, for a slight long journey to London,

parking outside the building making a short distance from the car to the door, I was met by the owner of the shop,

the old man greeted eye’s lighting up when he see the painting “ so you must be charity with the mystery painting” 

shocked by the burst of energy his gave out “ yeah yeah that’s me….. so what we talking here, I know it may not be real….. but it’s worth a shot right” handing over the painting so he could have a closer look at it 

a few pain staking long minutes went by tapping the table with her finger as she tries to stop fidgeting, 

“ my my my well hasn’t you day gone well … im happy to tell you that’s it’s real and not a copy” the old man looked up with a fat smile   
Completely frantic inside “ are you serious….. omg I was actually having doubts just then….. wait how much”

“ well I can estimate now….. costing bout £500,000 give and take…. if you take it to auction probably get about £550,000….. but if you let me check for finer details, the frame and all that, I’ll be able to give you a precise price…. Or you could keep it and it’ll be double it’s worth in years to come” he professionally replied,

Struggling to decide she looks up at him and asks “ what would you do”

“ me personally if I was in your shoes.. I would let the guy look at it properly but that’s just me ….. and I know a few famous people that would love to have it” he answered  
“well I think you just solved my problem…. Is it okay to leave it here and you could call me when you got the full price” I replied extremely happy that the plan Is actually coming together,

“ yes of course I’ll put it in the back and get my men working on it straight away and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible….. it’s been a pleasure doing business with you charity” 

Writing my name, number and an address on some paper and gave it to him, thanking him for his service and then walked back to the car without the painting, but a huge smile on her face as she drives back home.

Sneaking into bed as to not wake vanessa up i gently snuggled behind her, closing my eyes and all can think about is in four days’ time is when the real planning starts and it’s one heck of a plan without getting caught.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 days later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knowing the burden and crafting it

Working an afternoon shift to keep her distracted from her phone as she waits for a phone call, wiping down the empty tables, hearing a squeak coming for behind her as she turns around seeing chas with her phone waving it as to signal that i have an incoming call, Rushing towards then grabbed it form her to answer it, 

“hi charity dingle here, how can I help”

“hello miss dingle it’s tony from the dealer shop, and I called to let you know about the painting and also that my wife will be at your address in about 10 minutes, she has all the paper works and online gadget stuff, if you preferred the online way” he replied 

“ oh okay yeah, I was going to come to you but saves me the journey and online is perfect, I’ll see your wife soon, thank you so much… bye” hanging up and putting my phone in the back pocket,

Chas waited for charity it start speaking but never came “ well what’s happening”

“ what’s happening, have you been listening at all… anyways his wife will be over in about 10 minutes so get the tea ready” panicking deeply that this is actually going to happen   
“why tea”

“because she’s driving chas yeah…. Sorry I didn’t mean to snap like that ….. it’s just I want it to go well that’s all and intill it firmly in the bank …..you just have to bear with my madness okay”.

Sitting with the old man’s wife in the far corner booth,

“ so miss dingle by my husbands calculation and other visits from professionals giving their quotes, the sum total of the paintings worth as a whole, and understanding that your selling to us, If you accept you’ll be receiving £675,000 in just a few clicks of a button” the old women spoke 

With a huge smile across my face holding a hand out “ were do I press”

Sorting out all the details and all that, the lady glanced at her phone and smiled, standing up and started to collect her thing, 

“ it’s been approved, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you miss dingle, I hope it helps the weight of your shoulder, looks like you deserve it… you know what banks are like and utter night mare” holding her hand out to shake 

As I connecting the hand shake letting a tear fall “ yeah something like that….. im not good at being nice…. But thank you it means a lot hearing it from a sort of stranger” letting the last bit out with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~  
2days later  
~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly coming to consciousness snaking one eye open, I notice bright blue eye staring right back at me with a smile like the Cheshire cat, she leaned in to kiss me, and soon got lost in the heat.

“ we best get ready if we want to find the perfect house don’t we” I spoke 

rolling over so she was at bottom, lifting up to jump of the bed, she dragged me back so she could straddle me, leaning down but stopped as the lips brushed slightly,  
“ oh I don’t think so babe, im going first” with that she jumped off me and ran to the bathroom,

“ you little bitch” rolling off the bed to run after her,

“ awwh you compliments are so sweet, and thank for calling me beautiful” turning around when charity got to the bathroom door giving her a peck on the lips, then quickly pushed her out into the hallway and shut the door in her face.

Gobsmacked by vanessa’s cheeky rudeness this morning “you better hurry up women, we have a busy day today”

Walking back to the bedroom to check her phone, receiving a notification from the bank to say that it’s been cleared, locking it then throwing it on the bed and got ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4 days later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down the road I noticed Victoria sitting on the bench alone, heading towards her to see what’s up,

Sitting next to her “ you okay” 

“ yes and no ……. Scared, angry, disappointed, ashamed, stupid, joy …… most likely all of them…….. the other day shocked me…. He came to the village with his mum claiming his innocents….. and now they know im pregnant… I just want them to leave me alone and let me live my life”

“ oh darling believe me in time when the pain isn’t as raw as it is now….. all the feelings your feeling now will become your power of strength…. It may feel like your losing a losing battle but being out here sitting on a bench with job still by your name friends and family helping you and a roof still over your head……your still living a better life than he is right now…..like im doing with bails whilst hes rotting in prison im about to build a house for Vanessa and the kids….. but don’t tell anyone it’s a big secret” I explained with compassion,

Struck by the honesty charity was releasing and with last bit of the sentence “oh my god how, when, where…. You really love her don’t you ……. I’ve never see you like this before”

Laughing at the truth of the comment “yeah I really do” looking at Victoria “ are you free for a few hour”

“ yes why”

“ fancy coming to an auction with me to buy an empty lot ….. and I’ll explain the rest on the way there” 

“ sure why not….. it’ll give something to do instead of arguing with my own head”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Few hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Parking outside Victoria’s house to drop her off,

“ what a bargain that was ….. could have been lower if that fat guy stop raising his hand every time I did….. but that was fun” 

“ thank you charity for today, I haven’t had that much excitement in ages I really needed it, and if you need me to cover for you, anything about the plan im in and I’ll keep it a secret” turning to hug her and say bye, opened the car door to walk out,

Waiting for her to be in the house i drove off up the road and went to bed and cuddled the love of my life and went to sleep ready for the morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still more to come


	3. chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slowly but surely

On my break I fetched the tablet out and started searching for architect designers contacts for hire, after calling a few before I found the right one, and set a meeting for tomorrow at the empty land I brought yesterday, to go over the finer details.

On the sofa with chas, johnny and moses in-between us as they wait for vanessa to finish in the shower so we could watch the film, I bent over to get my to do list from under the sofa and crossed out money, plot of land and architect designer hired,

“ what’s happening now ….. is everything going to plan” chas spoke up,

“ yes they really are, have to meet the designer tomorrow to make a rough sketch, then said that he’ll go back do it properly then send the final blue print to me, after that’s done and it’s in my hands I’ll send a letter for planning permission along with a copy of the blue print and wait and see what they say” I answered whilst putting the to do list back under the sofa hidden,

“ oh wow I can’t believe this is happening and so fast…. And vanessa has no clue about this still”

“ from what I know she doesn’t ….. but with her it terrifies me when she knows but I don’t know she knows because she so subtle with it, then she gives me this look …… and it just makes me cave in and I end up telling her what she already knew…….. I’ve totally lost the ability to lie to her and me of all people” laughing at the ridicules look chas has on her face, 

Both laughing now as chas replied “ well then lets hope she doesn’t know”

Seeing the door open and vanessa walks in with her dressing gown on jumping in the small gap between the arm rest and charity, scuffing the hair of the little ones,

“ did I miss anything whilst I was in the shower then”

I replied “ yeah chas’s ugly face”

Laughing at the joke insult “oi I’ll get my paddy on you charity” 

“ oh im sorry if the truth hurts……. Ooowwww that hurt babe” feeling a hard gab in my ribs 

“say sorry to chas” giving the look that saying if you don’t then there’s no naughty play tonight your choice.

“ sorry chas ” I jokingly pouted like a child 

Johnny spoke up in the silence “can we watch film now” 

“ of course darling” all three adults replied at the same time,

All five snuggled on the sofa with moses lying on chas beside baby bumb and johnny lying across me and vanessa, vanessa threading her fingers through my hair as the film begins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sneaking behind vanessa as she washing up after breakfast, I began kissing the back of her neck and down towards the shoulders, both getting carried away I snap out of it because the kids were waiting for her,

“ right im off to drop these lot off to school and nursery I’ll see you on your lunch break…….. love you lots” shuffling the kids out the door and into the car,

“ okay have fun boys ……… and love you too” she shouts as the door closes smiling.

Leaning against the bonnet of the car waiting for the designer to turn up, looking ahead I see a white car slowly coming to a stop and parked in front of mine, the man walks out and holds his hand out for me to shake,

“ hi it’s nice to actually meet you….. shall we crack on then” he greeted

Grabbing a few sheets of paper from the front seat and spreading them across the bonnet,

“yes yes let crack on, well as you see where the barriers are is where the plot ends so all the land that’s in the barriers is usable and mine, I have a few ideas printed out, my main idea is to kind of mash all the styles together, I want it to be suitable for three boys one being a teenager and the other two are little, five bedrooms three with an en suites, the two little boys bedrooms I want them to connect by an built in playground type thing,” my ideas were flying out my mouth before I realized I was doing it,

He replied “ okay I see where you’re going with this, obviously this is just a rough draft” pencil in hand waiting for me to carry on explaining,

“ right so …… down stairs I want the kitchen and front room as one but with a single wall separating them but sill wide open leading out to a nice size garden front and back, with two parking spaces, in the back garden I want a little farm place where you keep Gini pigs and rabbits and that in, a nice size family bathroom, the older boy’s bedroom and bathroom in the attic…… but I want this to be spectacular……. Can you do that”

Taking it all in and doodled for a few minutes intill he finished,

“ yes I defiantly can….. I’ll measure the plot and go back get it done properly and when it’s done I’ll send you the blue print and a digital version of the build, and a letter detailing the cost and what not….. im looking forwards to see you soon miss dingle”

“ yes you most certainly will, thank you again”

with that i collected my thing’s got in the car and left him to measure and do what he’s got to do and drove back home.

Eyes closed Back against the inside the front door for a minute to get my thoughts In order, upon not seeing vanessa as I was in deep focus in my mind, I jumped at the unexpected snake of her hand running down my body,

“ hey babe I thought I was coming to you at lunch….. not that im complaining”

“ oh I know that but im pretty sure that the vets is not the best environment for what I have planned for lunch” she replied tugging at my belt loop up the stairs,  
“oh I see, you wanna do naughty play”.

~~~~~~~~~~  
4 days later  
~~~~~~~~~~

Looking out the window and saw the royal mail van just parking up opening the back of the van he pulled out a long tube package, running down the stairs and out the door so Vanessa couldn’t hear or see the commotion, pretending to bush around the benches, finally coming towards the pub,

“ hey umm anything for this address” 

“ yeah there is this but I need you to sign for it” he handed the little gadget to me,

Signing my signature and exchanging the items “ thank you so much….. have a nice day” running back into the pub,

Finding a place to hide the blue print intill the coast was clear by a certain person.

With vanessa at work till late tonight the boy’s at school, It gave me a chance to spread out the blue print and the 3d print out of the build on the table and fully see what’s going to happen,

Chas walks in from the back “ so this is it, wow I didn’t imagine it will turn out like this ….. vanessa and the boy’s are definitely going to love this”

“ I know …… I can’t believe he made my ideas become an actual vision…..home fame is going to be nothing next to this beauty…. What I need to do now it get photo copy of these and write a letter for planning permission and go from there” I proudly explained.

After all the writing and printing I finally sent it off, for now all I had to do Is wait for a response from them, god knows how long that would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 weeks later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still more to come


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> counting down the weeks

Coming to consciousness by fingers playing across my back, I turned my head and saw vanessa on the edge of the bed looking down at me with those big eyes,

“ morning babe I know it’s my day off and we was meant to spend the day together….. but Rhona call to say she couldn’t make it in as leo is poorly…. So I have to cover for the day…. I’ll make It up to you tonight though” leaning down to kiss me in a sickly sweet way,

“ hmmm suppose I can’t really compete with dying animals can I….. also I’ll make you work for it just because you chose work over me naked” replying with my signature smirk,

“ oh charity It was a really tuff choice to make, but you know if we want to move out that means money, and we have to work for that unfortunately” distracting me briefly with a kiss so I couldn’t see her give me nipple cripple,

“ouch babe….. that really hurt especially just waking up…… I think im gunna cry” rubbing my nipple drastically

“ it wasn’t even hard…. You need to stop being so dramatic all the time especially as of late ….. and besides you left the opportunity open…. So I took it….. not my fault they spoke to me (pinch me vanessa, charity won’t mind) I couldn’t deny them could I ….. their so cute” pecking each nipple laughing,

Cupping her face with both my hands “ you’re a complete nutjob you know that right ….. but I love you for it though…. And if you don’t make a move now your gunna be late” 

Walking back to the door to go to work “ love you too cute nips”

As the door close behind her I bust out laughing into the pillow.

After getting ready with the usual routine, I headed for the kitchen to make my morning brew, chas at the table flicking through the letters and past me mine,

“ one of them looks important if you know what I mean” trying so hard to keep it discreet with noah at the table as well,

“ what have you done now mum, you’ve not got into trouble with that law again” he asked with an eye roll,

“ what no, if you must know it’s something huge im planning….. I’ll let you in on it if you promise to keep it to yourself and clean that room of yours, im surprised you can even open the door” 

Quickly deciding what option to take “ fine deal………. So go on tell me”

Rushing over to the draw vanessa never goes in and pulled out pictures of the 3d version handing them to noah “ well im building a house for us look… well once I know whats in this letter anyways” replying whilst opening the envelope,

“ well don’t leave us hanging charity is it a yes or a no” 

Trying hard to keep the excitement in, I Rounded behind chas to speak loud near her ear,

“umm it’s defiantly a big fat ………. Yes”,

“ mum as long as this top bit of the house Is my room then I completely with you on this”

“ well isn’t your day just getting better……… of course it’ll be yours I thought with you growing up and that you’ll need a bit more personal space….. you know girlfriends and all”

shifting slightly by the drift of the conversation is going,

“ right okay mum I do not want to have this talk with you ….. it’s just weird” getting out his seat laughing to avoid as much of the conversation as he could,

“ what its human nature it’ll happen at some point ….. I’ll give you the best advice to woo a women” I shouted out to him but just heard footsteps,

Chas bust out laughing hearing my comment “ ha you woo a women …… that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in ages”

“ yes I am actually, just look at vanessa, I wooed her pretty well didn’t I” I defended myself

“ locking her in a cellar whilst she was drunk then kissing her doesn’t count”

“ accuses me she locked me in the cellar drunk…. I was just minding my own business ….. and…. Fine yeah maybe kissing her being that drunk wasn’t the best idea but the next day…boi didn’t I woo her” drifting into memory of that day and what a hell of a day that was,

“ okay gross … im going to actually work unlike some people around here” 

Closing the door behind her it left me in the room on my own, flipping out my papper pen and the laptop, I started listing all the materials and equipment to make the build then totalling the cost, I retrieved my phone and called the man and told him the stuff on the list and the budget, leaving him to sort out the ordering the amounts, and the actual builds, leaving me to pretty much relax abit and supervise when the project starts and make sure vanessa doesn’t get a wif of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A month later   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Parking up by a couple of vans just outside the empty lot, he look behind and saw me stepping out the car, 

“miss dingle you were quicker than i thought, im glad you’re here as were ready to use the tree surgeon’s for the four trees in the middle then level the ground so we can layout the foundations, according to the weather app today, tomorrow and the next are really good weather, so once we laid that out it takes about two days to dry…….. oh good news the orginal plan was going to take about nine months in total, but by slotting the wall in together it gives it a much firmer and stable home and it cuts the time by half, so this would pretty much take four months max, if you go with plan b” 

Grabbing his face and kissed the top of his bald head “ oh my god really…. Yes do that …. That’s brilliant you really don’t know how happy you’ve made me….. oh call me when you’ve laid out the foundations” walking back to the car,

“ will do” turning back to get his men started,

Driving off to pick up the little ones from nursery, whilst driving a thought came to mind that was awfully cheesy but I knew she would love it, so flicking the indication so she could switch lanes and go to town and get it, in time to pick the boys up, I took them to the nearest park and sent vanessa a text, 

(make sure your home for six, getting subway for dinner…. Love you lots xxx)

repying pretty much straight away ( yes babe you know how to woo a women’s heart don’t you, love you most xxx)

Dinner finished all kids in bed chas and paddy out for the count, vanessa and I left on the sofa chatting away about work like she does and how paddy caught her in the bath again this morning, reaching in my bag to give her a gift, 

“I know you love your plain rings and I know I already got you a engagement ring and the wedding rings but these ones have and engraving on the in side and it says…… I shall forever lay my naked body next to C.D and mine says…..i shall forever lay my naked body next to V.D they also go on the thumbs so only we’ll know what they mean”

Releasing a tear by the surprise gesture of the gift “ you complete romantic dork …… this is actually really thoughtful babe …… im quite speechless I can’t thank you enough…. Come here”

Getting pulled down and laid on top of her catching her lips with mine till we both lost all thoughts and dignity, because at this moment in time I felt like fucking god, getting our own home built, still a decent amount of cash in the bank, a beautiful wife to be, happy healthy kids and a soon to be a new member, what more could I want, just wished four months would hurry up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 days later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter soon


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected confession

Receiving a text to let me know that the truck with the materials have just arrived and are starting to put it together and what not, 

after my morning shift I headed in the back, opening the door the little ones minding their own business playing with cars on the floor,

caught in my own mind thinking about how their gunna react to their new bedrooms when they see them, my eyes drifting to vanessa sitting at the table with tea in her hand flicking through what looks like a vet magazine, kissing the boys head as I pass them and sat on the chair next to her,

“ hey babe anything interesting…… probably not but was worth a shot” smirking as I turn my head down trying to hide it,

Leaning forwards with one arm on the table “ what’s the matter ….. your talking to fast and purposely making fun out of my career….. so what is it and don’t lie to me you fidget too much and it makes me nervous” making the face she does when she knows she’s right,

Gently grabbing her hand into mine “ well….. umm…. The thing is I’ve looked all over the internet and the shop windows and there’s non that’s a suitable fit for us….. so what I was thinking is that we postpone the house hunt for a few months and focus on the wedding of our dream yeah” caressing her hand and kissed the finger with the engagement ring trying to sway her off the house hunt,

“ but what about getting interrupted when were doing naughty play or the fact that paddy’s snoring has gone beyond bearable now and don’t get me started with bear……..” looking up to see charity’s face drop from hopeful to upset “ but I suppose if there’s no houses up for sale then I guess we could just focus on the wedding intill one pops up” kissing the upset face into a huge smile,

“ hehe.. thanks babe, well I’ve just finished my shift we could take the boys out for dinner, come back once they’re in bed we’ll start ticking off the wedding list yeah”

“ okay then …. Yeah that sound really perfect actually…. We’ll take them too that place where it has that massive indoor play bit…. It should drain their energy so it’ll be easier at bed time” vanessa beamed,

“ fine only because I know you like playing in it…… and don’t deny it babe it’s written all over your face” 

“ no……….. alright fine yeah I like to play and have a laugh……. But you love playing in there as much as I do ……. Isn’t that right kids”

Both looking up like we’ve just ruined their game and just agreed,

Standing up from the chair and headed towards the boys, “ see even they know” grabbing moses to put his shoes on,

As I grab johnny to put his shoes on, because for some reason this pattern has happen over the last few months, like moses would not stop fidgeting if I done it as the same for johnny to vanessa, so we thought ok we’ll switch it around, and believe it or not it was a miracle, good as gold, who knew we as sure didn’t.

Shouting up to noah and asked if he wanted to join but nicely declined as he was in a middle of an online fifa tournament and he couldn’t just abandon the game, so it left The four of us to head out for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We lifted the boy gently out the car and skillfully opened the door without waking them up, heading up stairs and settled them both in bed, peeking through noah’s room to say goodnight,

Walking into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed upon entering out bedroom vanessa is standing in the room, with short shorts and a black vest, music on low, laptop plug in, wine already poured, check list in place and of course a bowl of popcorn ready,

“ babe you really do like to have things in order don’t you….. I mean about 5 minutes from saying goodnight to noah and to get cleaned up….. and you have this already……… I mean how is that possible and for someone so tiny like yourself …..it boggles me all the time”

“ charity when I want something, I’ll get it done……. And I have some secret powers you don’t know ….. no fun giving them all away is there ….. now hop on the bed and lets get cracking” guiding charity to her side of the bed,

Shuffling into the covers to get comfy “so what first on the list then babe” pulling the laptop onto my lap purposely cracking bones drastically

Eye rolling the bone cracking and smiled “ well to start with I don’t want it to be like everyone dull standard or tradition wedding for that matter…. You know like (oh you cant see the brides dress before the wedding it’s bad luck, or you have to have separate hen do’s) I want us to do it all together I want us to wake up together and look at you as say were getting married today ……want us to walk down the aisles together not with someone else ….I want a wedding for us to remember not for everyone else to remember… you know”

“ oh babe I think I can defiantly do that….. it’s a wonder you know like sometimes you just take and express what I struggle to get out and I really love you for it …. Come here” pulling her into the little space there was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 weeks later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking chas around the site and showing her where the rooms, kitchen, bathroom, frontroom and that will go, 

“ do you know what it’s much bigger than I expected and I was thinking big …. So vanessa still doesn’t know anything about this” chas gestures her hands to the object in build,

“ nope I swayed her off house hunting and got her in deep focus on the wedding…….. so house building is still under radar”

“ oh my god I total forgot you guys were engaged it been like for ever now and normally you just want to get it over and done with………. Awwh can I plan your hen do” chas drifting to one Idea to another,

“ umm no because vanessa and I have decided that we’re doing it all together…… that including the outfits, hen do, waking up to each other on the day and check this walking down the aisle together….. and to be honest with you im actually really excited for that day to come” quickly turning away to wipe the falling happy tear,

“ wwaahh charity that’s actually really cute……. Don’t you think it’s a bit odd though”

“ but that’s the thing isn’t it….. we’re an odd couple aren’t we….. not just the fact It’s two females but the fact that we’re completely different in all other ways but we fit so fucking perfect with each other ….. it’s like when im with her it’s ying/yang feeling at peace with the world…….. and when she’s not there im like slightly lost and my ying is gone and not knowing how to handle yang…… she’s my balance”

Pulling charity in for a hug “ hey don’t get upset you two are perfect for each other okay never doubt for a second …… come on you can drop me off as Im bursting for a piss …. This one seem to enjoy sitting on my bladder”,

Walking back the the car “ eww gross I didn’t want to know that but thanks anyways for well you know keeping this a secret because if I find out that what I’ve just said comes out of anyones mouths I will kill you …….. okay not when your pregnant but after I would” lifting my head over the car to jokingly point my finger,

“ I’ll tell vanessa that your gunna kill me…. do you remember last time she told you off ….. yeah that’s what I thought now get the engine on or im weeing in your car ….. your choice” laughing at that way she has charity silently oblige the request.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
3 months later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few more chapters to go >>>>>>>are you guys liking it or is it fucking shit and a waste of a read <<<<<<


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's coming together >>>

Doing a duo on breakfast vanessa cooking and me doing the chopping and dishing up, getting in the rhythm we were done cooking and was all at the table eating, well apart from the little ones more on them self’s than in their mouths but that’s kids though,

Looking up to make sure everyone was quite and spoke “ hey you guys theirs not mushroom on the plate is there ” sticking the fork in the mushroom, wiggling my eyebrows,

After a few seconds of silent vanessa, noah, chas and paddy burst out laughing as of the two little ones laugh because everyone else was whilst slamming their hands in the food,

“ mum I’ll give you that one, that was unexpectedly funny but please do not carry on with the jokes” shaking his head trying to contain a genuine laugh chas and paddy agreeing with him 

“ awhhh it’s okay charity you can tell me all your yoaks, if no one wants to hear them” looking around to see if anyone got the joke pointing at the runny egg “ come on…. No one got that joke…… do you get it joke yoak” hearing charity howling with laughter when she got the joke “ see at least someone got my sense of humour init babe”

“ that’s a good one babe, I might have to steal that one off you” replying back to vanessa,

Picking up her plate to put in the dishwasher smiling “ right you two stop with the cheesy jokes, and finish your breakfast which was absolutely fab by the way…. As much as I love to just chill and relax I’ve got a pub to open up haven’t I” with that chas walked out with paddy close behind.

Not long after that noah finished up and left for football practice, little ones wiped clean fresh clothes and ready for frank to take them for a day out, with the kids out, it left us chilling on the sofa, in our own thoughts

Thinking about how the rest of this whole plan is gunna work out, like I’ll go and see the house to be, if that goes well then step 2 is to add a member to the family, step 3 would be to take vanessa furniture window shopping and discreetly figure out a way to get what she wants without giving anything away.

Snapping out of plan mode reaching for her hands “ you okay ness” 

Looking at the now connected hands “ yeah I am, im actually really happy…. I was just thinking about how pretty much two years ago I never would have thought that I’ll be here I always thought I’d end up sad and alone….. but you and the boys are everything I thought wasn’t possible for me… words can’t describe how grateful I am that the lock on the cellar was broken because now I have this wonderful” pushing charity back on the sofa so she could straddle her leaving lips inch’s away from eachother “ family with you, and the sex well that’s another story and another place” pecking her lips, cheeks, nose and forehead and smiled, “ you done your back in last time we done it on here remember”

“ I love you too ness…. And besides if you wasn’t so bloody good kisser down there I wouldn’t have pulled my back would I so basically … no babe it tickles” dodging the onslaught of vanessa’s wiggly fingers,

Seeing the playness in her eyes“ charity if you finish that sentence on what I think you was about to say … I will not be hold accountable for my actions” trying to hold her serious face

Closing my eyes shut, peeking one open smirking “it’s your fault isn’t it” 

“ right that’s it”,

Catching our breath after she straight up tickled me for like 10 minutes intill I shouted mercy, hearing a buzzing noise coming from the table, vanessa’s phone light up with paddy calling, picking it up and answered it, minutes went by and a sorry look on her face,

“ sorry babe but a dog got caught in some tangled fence and they need extra hands for surgery.. I’ll be back for lunch though” quickly pecking her lips and jumped over the sofa,

“ yeah yeah that’s fine babe….. go and be my little hero to the animal and I’ll look forward to lunch” pulling her back for a slow kiss then waving vanessa out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
An hour later   
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the almost finished house “ so how is it going then”

Turning round to face me with a huge grin on his face “ as you can see all rooms are built and been plastered, we will be painting them the way you wanted once the plaster is dry, the whole upstairs inbuilt stationary and componence are done, the electric is working, the front and back gardens are done all we need to do now is the kitchen and frontroom, and that’s just fitting the essential stuff in, so I’ll say 2 days max you’ll have the keys to your house, and I must say it’s a beautiful house”

“oh wow that’s quick …. I mean thank you, I know thank you is not enough but ……. I dunno what to say im actually quite speechless,”

“ hey it’s fine it what you hired me to do its my job and on the plus side it’s been a joy to build it, I hope your partner and kids will be happy in the future”

“ we will and thanks again for everything … without you this wouldn’t of happened I’ll make sure to give you a bonus … I’ll best be off, see you 2 days then” shaking his hand and left,

Driving to pick up noah from practice, opening the door and flopped into the passenger seat, I started driving the opposite direction,

“ good news about the house, I’ll have the keys in 2 days” taking a quick glance at noah then back on the road 

“ wait what so I’ll have a bigger room sooner than I thought… sweet that’s great news…. Ummm mum you took the wrong turning”

“ yeah about that…..how do you fancy picking out a 4 legged friend” tapping nervously at the steering wheel,

“ are you serious we’re about to get a pet… wait does vanessa know about this”

“ yes we are and no vanessa doesn’t know and I’ll like it if she didn’t intill she knows about the house please” laughing a little when I saw his eyes go wide realizing where we’re actually going,

“ yeah sure im cool with that” looking out his side of the window hiding his excitement,

Taking the short journey the animal shelter parking up in the parking lot, we walked through the entrance and headed towards the receptionist, coughing to get her attention,

“ hello sorry was finishing off signing out a wonderful blue staffie to his new family bless him…. Is there anything I can do for you today” the young lady happily spoke,

“ yeah well we’d like to add a member to our family a soon as possible …. If that’s possible …… I really didn’t mean to make that rhyme” 

Shaking his head, cheeks turning red “don’t worry she’s been like this all morning, you know what parents are like”

Quickly looking between the mum and son debating whether to laugh or not“ well I’d say it’s in the name, and yes if you would like to follow me I can show you some lovely canines” leading the two through the double doors,

“I’ll give you 10 minutes to look around and greet them, see what one your drawn to the most vice versa, and we’ll go from there” leaving back out the door,

“ okay thank you, come on then noah let go see them” turning on the spot a gently pushed him forwards,

Looking round at the induvial dog’s noticing noah crouched down, kneeling next to him there were about 6 tiny black and white shit zu’s climbing around his legs, out of the 6 the podgiest one tried jumping up on to his leg a fell backwards taking pity he picked him up and brought him to his chest with the other hand picking another on up and place him on his lap, the fattest one wriggled so he was closer to noah’s face, and continued to lick his face,

Handing the one on his lap to me so he was focused on the chubby one “ hey you that’s my ear your nibbling at… it looks like you know how to take all the attention away from the others don’t you” giving a tiny yelp as an answer,

Nodding towards chubby “ well It looks like we found our member haven’t we”

Looking back at the puppy noah voiced “ hey mate should we take you home with us…. What do you say” 

Licking the front of his face as to say yeah, without hearing the worker popping up behind us,

“ so have you guys found the one yet ”

Standing up with the chubby one in hand “ yes we have….. this little fella don’t you think mum right little cheesy charmer this one”

“ ah yes these pups have had a traumatic first few weeks…. we found them in a soaking wet box out in the snow abandoned with their mother having past after giving birth to them im still surprised they survived in the state we found them….. but this is what this place is for we find them make them healthy and find them happy homes to go home to”

“ so where do I sign and pay…. But we wont be able to take him home for about 3 day if that’s okay……. Were in the middle of moving ” following her back to the reception 

“ of course that’s fine take all the time you need, we have to chip him and give him a few healthy boost before we can actually hand him over to you….. if you can just fill out the form with your old/new address so we can connect the address to the chip and we will call you when he’s ready to be collected if that’s okay” smiling brightly knowing another dog is gunna be happy with his new family,

Filling out the forms and what not, saying our goodbyes we heading out of the entrance and drove taking the journey back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
2 hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanessa looked out the window trying to figure out where we’re going “ umm babe where are we going because im really confused and slightly worried ”

“ well I thought when a house does become available we could go furniture window shopping…. Because when we do get a house it’s going to empty ain’t it”

“ well yeah that’s true I guess” nodding along

“so wouldn’t it be best if we looked at stuff now so when the time comes it’ll be easier to choose what we’d both like and what not” praying that shes not thinking to much into this 

Settling back in her seat and looked at me smiling “ I see your point It would be more easier in the long run”

Parking just around the corner of the shop, stepping out the car and jogged to the other side to open her door holding my hand out for hers,

“ for a very fine lady on this very fine day” clicking my tongue 

accepting her hand and stepped out, slowly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a steamy slow kiss pulling back loosely linking our fingers together tugging her towards the shop,

“ well well It looks like I have a lady charmer when she want’s to be… in that case let’s see if that charmer comes out to play after dark, plus it’s a full moon tonight… you know what they say about that don’t you”

Already knowing what they say about the full moon I played on it “ no I don’t you might just have to tell me ain’t you”

“ well they say” leaning in to whisper “ that when your making love that the sex energy of the full moon intensifies the energy within you… and the sex between us already is pretty wild, what do you reckon shall we put the theory to the test later”

Feeling the dryness of my thought “ defiantly…. Come on you before I can’t stop myself from taking you there and then and get arrested for public indecency, and that wouldn’t be good would it” pecking her lips as we walk into the shop 

Quickly scanning the shop to find a worker quickly leaving vanessa to look around making an excuse about some membership, grabbing the attention of a dorky looking guy and explained that I needed him to discreetly list all the furniture that the short blonde wanted, accepting the request we quickly got on with it,

“ hey babe seen anything you like” 

“ yeah there’s a few things like for instance this oak table it’s nice right, there’s this really comfy sofa suitable for the kids, oh and they have these cute little beds for the boys” tugging charity’s hand to show her,

Quicky turning round signalling okay “ babe they are pretty cute…. Come on what else caught you eye in the 5 minutes we’ve been in the shop” kissing her temple 

“ shut up you”

Totally side tracked we didn’t realize is was about an hour before closing time, signalling the dork to start tilling it up, dropping my jacket on the chair so I could come back and quickly sort the payment out whilst vanessa was still in the car,

“ blimey we’ve been here for hours now…. We’ll go home and come back another day yeah” walking hand in hand out the door,

“ yeah sure I didn’t realize how long it actually was”

Half way between the car and the shop I handed the keys over to her “ shit I forgot my jacket start up the car I’ll be there as quick as possible” 

not waiting for a reply and ran back into the shop, quickly sorting out the payments and set the delivery date and left my address, with all that set and ready I grabbed my jacket and ran back to the car, hopping in the driver seat and relaxed,

“ wow babe whats got you in a rush you had plenty of time before the shop shut” reaching to give her leg a squeeze 

“ yeah I know….. I just wanted to sit down as quick as possible my legs are killing me” 

“ awhh babe was that so much work for you poor long legs….. oh by the ways my dad text saying the boy’s were fed and are now spark out… so I text him back saying they could stay there the night as there’s no point waking them up just to put them back to bed, then he said okay” 

“ so that means we have a little extra lying in the morning without little hands slapping us….. then im really happy with that” starting the engine to drive home,

“ uhhh yeah charity that’s defiantly what I mean…… soo anyways im meeting this lady charmer tonight I hope you don’t mind” scratching her lip to cover the smile 

Laughing “ Vanessa Woodfield are you two timing me…. So what does this lady charmer look like and do you know her address …… is she hotter than me” wiggling my eye brows,

“ well she's quite tall, very persuasive when she wants to be, very classy … I haven’t had sex with her yet but im working on that I bet she’s a real animal in bed iswell I hope she is anyways”

“ hmmm we’ll see about that soon……. You’re a nut job you know that ” looking at vanessa in disbelieve with the word coming out her mouth,

A while later we arrived home, before I could take the heels off vanessa was on me like a rash, stumbling up the stairs with her latching onto me, we managed to get to the top, lifting vanessa down onto the floor, a door opened by noah,

“ right okay sorry I interrupted your moment … see you guys in the morning…… night” stepping back into his room and shut the door,

Laughing into her neck “ right you bedroom now…. You started this now im finishing it …… 5….4….3…2…”

Squealing into the bedroom and jumped on the bed “ okay okay im here …… you know it makes me panic a little when you chase me like that ….. feel my heart” pulling charity’s hand to her chest,

“ do you know what else can make your heart go like that, something along lines of making your get to the peak of your release and then not be able to actually release it intill you start to begging” pushing a her shoulder so she was flat on her back “ would you like me to show you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were getting there guys >>>> just bare with me >>>> im in this weird vibe at the moment


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when your old life gives you a new life

Looking up into those green eye’s “ do you know what the best thing about being small is” getting into position ready for the next move,

slowly leaning in raising an eyebrow “ no go on enlighten me” 

flipping charity on her back, catching her hands and pinned them above her head “ everyone underestimate’s us ……. Like for instance now …… we always end up at the top…… keep them there” ripping open charity’s shirt “ I’ll replace that soon”

wimping with arousal by vanessa’s brass action “ oh my god yes vanessa, whatever has gotten into you today I’ll very much like it to happen on a day to day basis please” reaching to pull her down, but instead got pinned again,

unbuttoning charity’s jeans sliding them off , hand reached and stopping at the destination “ I only do this when I want answers” slowly circling the clit,

releasing a gasp at the feeling, head falling back “ well in that case, what is it I have done to make you want answers”

“oh I think you know, like for starters you used to only fill up your petrel tank once a week now your doing it twice a week, all the secret quick phone calls you make, when I actually get some time with you I dunno I get this smell of like new things coming from you…….. and I know im sounding paranoid but it starts pilling up doesn’t it….. I know your not cheating but I know your hiding something, so what is it babe” sliding two fingers in whilst kissing down the front of her neck,

Realizing that the secret is on the verge of exposer, quickly thinking of a way to tell the truth but not actually giving it away, whilst the pleasure was slowly building by vanessa’s fingers,

“ so the truth is long story short I’ve made a live changing decision to surprise you but I can’t say what it is intill Sunday…… fuck yeah babe yeah faster please”

Pulling out just enough to fit a third finger and pushed in “what wait why Sunday that like in 4 days whats going to happen in 4 days why can’t I know now” lifting her head up to look down at charity confused,

“ do you trust me” trying to catch vanessa’s lip with mine 

“ yeah of course 100%” playfully dodging charity’s actions,

“ then trust me intill Sunday, I promise you it’s nothing bad or illegall” finally catching her lip,

“ fine I’ll let it go, only because your quite adorable when your hopelessly honest” working faster now she’s satisfied with the answer,

Pulling her closer and whispered “ anyways... right now though I would like it if you would fuck me vanessa” feeling the fingers slide out   
Rolling off the bed and stood up striping her clothes “ fancy a 69er eatout fest if you know what I mean” waiting for charity to respond,

“ how can I say no to that offer…… get here you” tapping the space in the bed, and she obliges eagerly,

Both Laughing as they setting in position, collapsing hours later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 day later   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweeping the front of the pub, cars driving up and down the road a company van pulled up infront of me opening the window,

“ I thought there’s no point in texting you to go up there just to say were all done and the house is officially yours” holding out the keys through the window, “ these are yours miss dingle, i’ll best be off got another job to get to, I wish you the best” nodding and started the van up again, slowly driving away,

Shouting as he drove away “ thank you…… and you too” clutching the keys tight trying to come to terms of actually having our own home, 

sitting on the nearest bench collecting myself before I lose my self over excitement, quickly whipping out my and called the furniture shop,

“ hello my name is charity dingle and about 2-3 days ago I made a massive order and for it to be delivered, I was hoping if I could be here any sooner” looking around for praying ears,

“ ah yes miss dingle we’re glad you rang we were just about to get hold of you, were ahead of time with delivery and as I can see in front of me is that your order has just left and it’ll be arriving 12pm-1pm if your free that is”

“ yeah yeah sure Im free……… okay thanks bye” hanging up, glancing at the time on the phone, giving me an hour spare,

Running in the pub to grab my car keys, buckling up and drove to a pet shop and purchase the main things a dog needs, dumping the bed, bowls, food, collars/leads and toys in the boot, getting back in the car and headed to pick up chubby.

After sorting that it left me about 10 minutes free before the delivery turns up, walking up vic’s pathways with chubby in hand and the bag in the other, knocking on the door with a bit of struggle and waited for vic to answer,

With a surprise look on her face upon see charity with a puppy was not the look she was expecting “ well hello charity and what can I do for you”

“ well you know you said if I needed anything that you could help with…… could you do me a massive one… and take this fella for the night …… I’ve got food, bed and toys for him he shouldn’t be a bother….. he hasn’t got a name yet but I’ve been calling chubby…...i’ll be back in the morning it’s just the house Is finally done im just waiting for the stuff to turn up so I can make it homely now” holding chubby out to vic,

“ awwhhh he’s soo cute, how can I say no to that cute little face” holding him close to her chest

“ awh great this means a lot thank you vic, I’ll see you tomorrow… better be off got about 5 minutes to get there…… bye” running down the path, jumping back in the car and drove to the house and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~

With the man fast at work putting the wrapped up furniture in place they were done and left, leaving me in our house with furniture ready to unwrap, it just didn’t feel right doing this on my own, sitting on the Clingfilm sofa and leaned back, knowing that it’s all sorted and almost ready not wanting to keep it away from vanessa any longer I’ll surprise her now and unwrap the stuff together, quickly calling chas to say that im showing vanessa her surprise and that we wont be back till tomorrow and that she’ll be looking after the boys for the night, with quick persuasion she agreed, calling vanessa to say I’ll be over in 5 minutes,

Locking the door behind me I headed across the park short cut to the village, pushing the vet door open and saw bell at the desk tapping away, 

“ hey bell where’s ness”

“ oh she in the back she’ll be out in a minute” back doors opens and vanessa walks out “ see ”

Greeting her with a quick kiss “ hey babe you okay you sounded on the phone like you were panicking”

Pulling back a bit to look at her face “ yeah im fine im just excited is all” looking at bell “ is it okay to take her away for the rest of the day” 

“ yeah we’re fine here without her we’ve got it covered” waving them out the door, closing it after them 

Walking with arms linked “ umm babe where are we going” 

Looking down at her “ well I thought we could walk to your surprise …. But I have to blindfold you when were round the corner from it okay”

Stopping in front of charity “ really im about to see my surprise wait what about Sunday”

“ well lucky for you It came a bit early ….. and I didn’t want to wait any longer…. It’s been killing me for months keeping it from you” wrapping an arm around her shoulders and carried on walking,

“ and your not going to give me hints are you” looking up to kiss her jaw,

“ nope you can think on your getting nothing from me intill you see it for yourself ” laughing at the many expressions vanessa is giving trying to work out what it is,

“ oh my god I just can’t think of anything that could be a life changing decision…. How far away is it …… is it small …. is it big, please just tell me charity” 

“ right okay all im saying is that we have about a 2 minute walk left before I put the blindfold on you …. Can you hold the excitement in for that small 2 minutes and then I’ll tell you everything about it” cupping her face in my hands and slowly kissed her “ you know if we jog we could get there a minute quicker” sliding my hands into hers,

Debating on whether to jog or walk to where charity’s eyes drift too “ hhmm first one there picks where we go for our next dinner date…… you know what im like picking places for us” playfully stretching her arms and legs,

“ are you challenging me to a race miss Woodfield” getting into position ready to run,

“ don’t hate the player hate the game babe ….. on the count to 3 we run” setting in position next to charity, “ 1….2…3…. go” both running off.

Sitting at the edge of the road catching our breaths from just running full speed,

“ babe do you know what I feel like I’ve just ran a marathon, im not doing that again thank god I didn’t do my back in” looking at vanessa who has a complete smug look on her face “ fine you won the race.... only because I let you win”

“ yeah yeah course you did your just a sore loser” standing up to help charity up “come on then put the blindfold on me….. I think im mature enough to hold my excitement in”

Accepting her hand and pulled it put and tided it around her eyes “ right now just trust me on where im leading you okay” navigating her around the corner 

Stopping at the perfect spot for the reveal “ wait there and don’t look intill I say okay” nodding as an answer, I ran to stand next to the front door of our home, shouting “ you can finally look now”

Pulling it off as quickly as possible taking a few second to take in the surrounding after being blind, when she finally noticed what she was looking at, taking a few disbelief steps forwards taking in all the details of the front of the house and the front garden she’s now in, not able to form any words she walking towards charity intill hands link into eachother,

“shall I show you around our home” pulling her through the door unlocking it beforehand,

Extremely happy tears roll down her cheeks words catching her thought “ yeah.. i..i would like that” 

“come on then” leading in hand through to the frontroom moving behind her to rest my chin on her shoulder wrapping my arms around her waist,

“ there’s a reason why I wanted to show you today … because I thought that as chas is looking after the boys for the night, So we could spend the rest of the day and night unwrapping everything in the house….. I was going to do it myself so I could show you when everything was set but it just felt wrong doing it without you….. do you fancy creating fun and special memories in our new home vanessa”

With a huge smile planted on her face, Tuning round to face charity, “ yes I absolutely would love to create them with you….. but aren’t you gunna show me around first it’s like a fairy-tale place….. I can’t believe this is happening”

“ it has happened babe….. we own this place all of it mine yours and the boys …. I do have another surprise for you but that’s for tomorrow ….. look come see your new kitchen, oh and I think your gunna love the back garden if you love the house already” opening the French doors, letting Vanessa step out first,

“ oh wow i love the layout got a section for little animals Im guessing is for work….. that’s actually really thoughtful babe” pulling charity in for a deep kiss,

“ yeah I know what can I say im just amazing…. It’s tough sometimes you know” 

Slapping charity’s arm gently “ if that head gets any bigger it’ll explode” laughing as she walks and looks around,

As they wonder around the bottom floor taking it all in for the first time for pretty much the both of them, they headed upstairs coming to a halt charity turned “ so these are the rooms which one would you like to see first our room or the little one’s rooms”,

“ hmm the boys one first” following charity to the rooms,

“ so with these rooms is 2in1….. so at the front of the rooms it looks like two different rooms but the twist is that the rooms are connected by an inbuilt climbing frame how cool is that” using it to get to the other side, looking back at vanessa once I was there speaking in a deep voice “ come join the dark side vanessa …… sorry it was just on the tip on my tongue ready to use” 

Crouching across laughing “ oh my god charity that was quite a good impression ….. and this is brilliant, the little ones are gunna love this like beyond over that moon happy with this…. Where next ” slotting a hand in charity’s back pocket and headed back into the landing,

Looking where she could see the stairs to the attic “ over here we have noah’s personal space… which I highly doubt we’ll ever see again once he see it” opening the door and walked in,

Taking in the amount of space the young lad will have “ okay wow this is massive, ahh he even has his own en suite….. what a lucky kid he’s gunna be…. And yeah we ain’t gunna see him again” looking at charity like she doesn’t know that she just made vanessa’s dreams come true, 

“ so the only rooms left is our room and the bathroom….. and then we crack on with the unwrapping yeah… and maybe if there’s time we could you know bless the house with our sins if you know what im talking about ”, 

“ oh I know what you talking about” winking over my shoulder as we head to the bathroom “ it’s simple but neat”,

“ babe I love it ….. I love all of it ….. I love you …. Come let’s go and see the last room I’ve been waiting for” pulling charity’s hand towards the room,

“ okay but before we go in I sorted one thing in this room for us ….. you ready” opening it to let her see inside,

Stepping through and saw the bed made up with sheets on and even pillows, “awwhh charity that’s really sweet, really know how to pull a girls heart string don’t you ….. come on then let’s start with the front room” kissing her out the room,

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
12 hours later   
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flopping down onto our bed after having a hell a lot of fun setting the house up so we could actually start moving in, turning onto my side to face vanessa, who was looking like she was in dream land, catching her attention as I move her so she was on top on me,

“ im completely lucky to have you by my side babe….. I know I don’t show you it often but I truly and deeply love the bones of you….. and johnny…. And I promise you that I’ll never hide……” getting stopped mid speech by vanessa mouth on mine,

Guiding charity’s hand down to feel the wetness “ if you would of stopped talking for just a second…. That the cat needs feeding and by now you would know that food is well ready for her to eat” bringing charity’s hand to lick off the juice, and slowly kicking of her trousers,

Completely hypnotized by the action she just witnessed “ get your backside here now vanessa” roughly grabbing her and shuffled inbetween her legs and dived straight in.

After giving everything they both had intill they passed out tangled up, they got woke up by a buzzing sound on the floor, with eyelids refusing to open charity blindly reached down to find her phone, finally finding it giving her time to open her eyes and blink a few time with the daylight shining bright through the large naked window, gancing at the massages from vic about chubby, throwing it back on the floor and rolled over so I was on top of her,

Kissing down her body and back up “fancy breakfast in the café, I’ll text chas to bring the boy’s there and we’ll show them their new home afterwards…… and like I said last night you have one more surprise” 

Crawling off the bed and pulled the covers off vanessa who was completely bare,

“ ohhhh ….. that sounds very pleasing you know ……… your paying for breakfast for that ….. look you’ve giving me goose bumps by doing that” grabbing her clothes at the end of the bed, “you best start texting chas then because im beyond excited to see their faces ” jumping off the bed going commando as she puts her jeans on, 

Looking up from her phone as she just finished the text “ did you just put your jeans on without underwear” walking so she could peak into the trousers, “ my my you have iswell….. well aren’t we gunna have a fun day knowing what you ain’t got on”

“ I know right……. Just know that every time I bend down today I’ll be thinking of you and only you, come on you better get dressed” throwing charity’s clothes to her,

Driving a short distance to the café, we found an empty table and ordered two fry ups and two coffee’s, not realizing how hungry we actually was, the plates were empty quicker than it took to plate up, the coffee still piping hot, talking about the hole biblical story of how it all started by watching the end of a boring program, by the time I got to the end of explaining it all chas and the boy’s walk in, the little one’s running to their biological mums and climbed up, noah pulling out the free chair next to vanessa and sat down,

Looking at the 5 of them and smiled, “ right I’ll leave you guys to it” slowly stepping back as she noticed vanessa clicking on that to knew all along and lied to he, “got things to do people to see…… bye” leaving before vanessa could say anything,

“ right are you guys ready to see the new home” playing it up for johnny and moses, 

Looking up with wide eyes “ yeah about time…. Im getting to big for that tiny box room” getting up to head out, stopped and turned “ umm where is it”

Rolling her eyes at the predictable teen, getting ready to leave too “ well you can unlock the car so we can put the boy in” throwing the car keys at noah.

Slowly driving up the new path to the house and parked, helping the boys out of the car so they could explore outside, opening the front door letting the boy’s through first, 

Already at the bottom of the stairs “ mines at the top yeah” seeing a nod for confirmation “thanks” bolting up the stairs to his room,

Looking back between the boys, johnny standing watching her moses upside down in vanessa’s arms laughing, crouching down to his size “ are you ready to fly like a plane to your bedroom johnny” 

“ yeh we fly high” bouncing on the spot 

Scooping him up and into position “ people this is your captain johnny bobs speaking please buckle up and enjoy the bumpy ride” heading up the stairs,

Shaking her head laughing “ god your such a big kid sometimes but I do love you for it though” gently putting moses down once we were at the top of the stairs,

~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~

After exploring the house from top to bottom, we ended up on the sofa with vanessa under my arms little one’s chasing eachother around the place, noah wasting no time and went back to the pub to pack up his PlayStation to bring over here,

“ I’ll be back in a second I need to get something out the boot” loosening my hold and got up, and headed to the towards the car,

Picking up the bag with the dog stuff, and a distraction present, quickly texting vic the directions to drop chubby off, closing the boot and locked the car I headed back in, placing the bag beside the front door using both hands to put the box behind her back, sliding into my previous space handing over the box to her,

Looking anywhere but vanessa, “ so you know you’ve been talking about that thing for our hen-do night and I said I’ll think about it” taking a glance at her reaction,

Opening the box and see’s a complete set of bondage stuff “ babe is this you agreeing………… come here” waiting for charity to move closer to give her a snog,

Before she could, the doorbell rang, “ that’ll be your surprise….. call the boys in and wait there no peaking vanessa” heading for the door hearing vanessa shout for them,

By the time vanessa had the little ones sat on the sofa, I had already sorted out vic the quick hi and bye talk late type thing, walking into the living room with chubby in my hand,

Passing him to vanessa who was absolutely in aww with the puppy, “ so I would like you to meet chubby at the moment that his name but he doesn’t actually have one …… what do you reckon” 

“ he is pretty chubby … and I does kinda suit him doesn’t it …… yeah we’ll go with chubby….. what do you think boys” letting him crawl across their legs,

Both shouting and laughing at him licking them “ ye chubby chub”,

Hour later noah turns up with a few bags full of his electrical stuff saying hi and bye and that he was going to set the PlayStation up and be down for pizza,

Looking down beside her johnny and moses fast asleep, looked up to see charity’s face “ babe I was thinking tomorrow we could go shopping buy a bbq and all the food and stuff and we could have a bbq house warming party ….. what so do you say” giving a pleading look she know gets charity everytime,

“ oh go on then…. Guess I’ll be the one getting the word out over group chat then” pulling her close,

Smiling wide “ cheers babe…. I’ll order pizza now ” snuggling back down under charity’s arm, finding the the number to call, Chubby having only just woke up climbed on vanessa lap and settled down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one's the last chapter <<


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen good and the bad

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Few hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sometime in the late evening, after eating all the pizza, it wasn’t long before moses and johnny were spark out on the sofa, noah on the floor with chubby playing tug of war with his toy, walking round so I could wrap my arms around her waist, talking close to her ear,

“ so I was thinking now that everyone know about the party tomorrow, we could go late night tesco’s shopping for the food and it’s summer time’ish there’s bound to be a decent bbq there, noah will be up with chubby so he can keep an eye out once their in bed, and we’ll be back before 12oclock” nibbling her ear lobe,

“ that’s actually a brilliant idea, less of a queue less traffic there and back, well take your car it’s bigger than mine……… which one you grabbing up to bed then before we go” turning around pecking a few times on the lips,

“I’ll take johnny he much easier to tuck in and that, moses hes like a leach when you try and put him into bed whilst he’s out cold” giving the last peck back and moved to pick johnny up without waking him as vanessa does the same with moses,

“ noah do me a favour and keep and eye out for these two, they’ll be asleep it’s just in case they wake up me and ness going tesco’s to get party stuff for tomorrow we won’t be long promise” with a response of a yeah whatever focus back to chubby, 

Kissing them night and said bye to noah, we drove to Tesco's getting there quite quickly as barely any traffic on the roads, parking closest to the entrance,

Unbuckling her seat belt and grabbed her purse “ right were gunna need one of those big trolleys, because this is gunna be a quite big shop were doing, we need first of all a bbq don’t we” both opening their doors and stepped out,

Locking the car and grabbed the trolley when charity was close to it “ I push you put the stuff in yeah” lowing herself close to the trolleys handle so her bum stuck out abit as she pushed it,

Looking at the rounded arse then back at charity, “ well if your gunna go around like that then im more than happy to walk behind you…. It’s a good view” biting her lip stopping the images of last night coming through,

Knowing the face expression vanessa was doing “ you filthy mare” looking around so no one could hear, “ are you trying to get me aroused…. Because if you are it’s working” laughing with a yelp when she feels a intimate slap on her arse followed by a hard squeeze,

“ and I have no underwear on” carries on walking when she notices charity stopped, “ right first we a bbq” turning right for the outdoor isle,

“ so many to choose from, what about this one it has more than one grill so that a bonus, it looks reasonable for a party, and it’s on offer was £150 now £85…… should we get it”

“ yeah might as well, right alcohol section next” ticking the list on in her head and headed to the drinks 

Picking up a few bottles of red and white wine, few bottles of spirts and a few bottles of fizz, collecting the food bits for the bbq, by the time that was done and bending up and down doing it the lining of her trousers were brushing more that they were earlier not helping that fact that everytime charity has a chance to give a quick grope of the front she does, speeding through the aisles collecting the weekly shop,

Looking back at charity whilst feeling my pulse between my legs, I made my way through the clothes section where there wasn’t any camera’s pointing in that direction, charity looking around to see if anyone one was close by, satisfied there wasn’t she followed vanessa with the trolley,

As soon as charity reached vanessa, unbuttoning her jeans her jumper covering the undone trousers, she took charity’s hand shoved it between her legs, quickly understanding how much vanessa needed the quick scratch, knowing how dangerous this could be if they got caught, so charity wasted no time in slinging two fingers in and curled the tips, sliding back out, roughly stroking the clit, quickly putting a hand over vanessa mouth as she lets out a loud moan, sliding the added third finger back in and then pulled out, helping her button up and look like we haven’t just had a 20 second finger session,

Taking deep breaths finding anything that had a reflecting “ god I needed that babe just wait intill we find some were to park on the way home, lets go and pay for this because if we do get out of here I’ll defiantly be taking you here, she going wild down there I don’t think I can contain her no more” kissing her and headed for the checkout like nothing has happened,

Completely wet from what’s just happened in the corner, “we’ll go self-checkout it’s much faster, you’ll end up talking and not packing” giving a big push on the trolley and held on speeding past vanessa “ who needs legs when you have a trolley”

Laughing seeing charity nearly lose control into a shelf and then nearly running down an old women as she turns the corner, “ im sorry that I attract strangers to start talking about their problems to me”

Already at the self-checkout unloading scanning and packing, “ what’s you star sign”,

Calculating the date quickly “Pisces…. Why” helping packing whilst charity continues scanning,

Nodding as a confirmation “ aaahhhh that’s why your like that ….. it makes sense now …… it explains alot about you now, I was scrolling down Instagram the other night I came past this post about the zodiac signs and the bit about Pisces….. something along the lines of how they wear their heart on their sleeve ……that’s like you …….very open but private iswell….. that’s like you…….good with helping people with their problems, but when they have a problem themselves they don’t like to burden people with it ….. sounds like someone I know ….. don’t you think babe” scanning the bbq thing “ okay I didn’t really think this through” angling the box so it could scan with a little help by an assistance “ there we go” using the card machine to pay, walking out with vanessa pushing the trolley,

“ okay smart arse…. For that you can put the shopping in the boot whilst I wait in the car” taking the keys out of charity pocket and handed over the trolley

“ that’s unfair” pouting, 

“ awwhh shame …. Must be the Pisces in me” getting in the passenger seat and waited.

On the way home vanessa spotted a turn in were it was mostly secluded, pretty much a good place to go dogging, once parked, doors locked, head lights off roof light on and seatbelts off, pulling back the chair as far as it can go, taking our trousers off for easy access, standing up so charity could sit were Vanessa was just sitting so she could straddle her,

by time they got home it was just gone past 11oclock, little ones still sleeping noah went off to bed not long after they got back, cubby sleeping in his bed next to the fake fire upside down, in the kitchen working together putting the shopping away, 

vanessa noticed a flat handle, bending down to see if she could move it, when it did she called for charity, “ babe come look at this ….. did you know about this”

moving across the room to see what the commotion was about, “ what no what you on about ….. im as intrigued by this as much as you are …. Go on babe open it” quickly rounding behind her to see what it was,

opening the floor door all she could see was some steps and complete darkness, hesitating to go down or not, “ charity you go first your bigger than me…. You can protect me can’t you” moving behind charity,

rolling her eye’s putting the torch on her phone on and headed down stairs “ oh you’ve got to be kidding me” looking for the light switch and turned it on, “ we only have our own little cellar babe” 

looking round vanessa spotted an envelope with miss dingle & family written on it, picking it up “ do you want me to read it or do you” holding it out,

“ go on read it” walking round in the space of the cellar,

Opening it up and started reading “ dear miss dingle, I know you didn’t plan for this room but because you gave me a very generous payment, i know you own a pub and that your getting married, so I thought this is my present to you and your wife to be, I might have over stepped the mark but I asked the brunette that works behind the bar and she told me, don’t blame her if she didn’t tell you, but now you know best wishes the old bold guy” handing the paper over to charity,

“ that’s actually quite sweet…… but Im gunna kill chas when I see her tomorrow you watch” rereading it again then pulling vanessa closer “ wanna have fun down here for 5 minutes before we go to bed” kissing down her neck,

“ well when you do that …. You obviously know the answer” pushing charity back towards the wall without a shelf in front of it.

Waking up with a massive smile on her face as she looks at vanessa who was passed out on her back arm spread out and her legs opened like frog legs, the thin sheet just about covered her flower,

Gently lifting the sheet off her and settled between her legs without vanessa stirring, holding her laughter in as she really didn’t know why she was doing this but she wanted to wake her up, kissing the inner thigh inches away from the core intill she reached it, causing a low moan from her,

Flatting her tongue slowly stroking up to the bud finishing the path with a kiss, by the time she got to the bud vanessa started to become conscious from sleep feeling a hand grip through her hair, the paste became faster and the moans got louder, hands got rougher,

Catching her breath after having an intense half-asleep half-awake orgasm, “ what a way to wake up, that felt rather exotic…… not knowing what was happening at first” enjoying looking at charity in this position, then remembered what day it is, “ the house party ……. What time is it, everything needs sorting” scrambling out of the bed into the bathroom,

Watching vanessa rush around between the bedroom and bathroom then in the walking wardrobe with amusement, skilfully rolling off the bed landing on her feet, moving smoothly close to wrap her arms around vanessa’s waist,

“ it’s just gone 7 in the morning babe, the party doesn’t actually start intill 2 in the afternoon so we have all morning to relax abit and sort everything out ” talking a step back hands connected and admiring her full naked body “ now I do say that in the heat of your panic you seemed to have forgotten your clothes, but you babe …… you look like a sacred forbidden beauty, aren’t I the luckiest person alive, knowing im the only one ever going to see you like this” swirling her slowly around and pulled her in and swayed “ thank you for letting me be me and still trusting me for being me…….. come let go an see where the kids are at……. God knows where they’ll be in this big house” grabbing the dressing gowns and handed one to vanessa,

Gettting the kid sorted and ready relaxing on the sofa watching cartoons, chubby fed, watered and ventured out into the garden whilst charity’s building the pieces of bbq together, vanessa prepping the bbq food and party bits in the kitchen, noah helping set the party table and the drinks table, putting a biggish tent up to shade the food and drinks from the sun, by the time all that was done they had half an hour spare to make sure everything was in place, 

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs clipping her buckle of her heel the doorbell rang opening the door, greeting marlon, “ well come on then come in you have a new bbq to play with, that is why I called you half an hour early ”

“first of all err wow’zers it looks amazing and secondly I would of ended up doing it anyways by your standards of cooking im not surprised if any of them make it out the door alive” nodding proudly at himself with the quick comeback,

Opening her mouth but didn’t actually know what to say and ended up laughing “ oh marlon what are we gunna do with you ………… come on follow me vanessa’s prep the food you just have to cook it and have a good time” walking through to the back garden,

“ oh hey marlon …… let me guess she’s got you doing the cooking” leaning against the kitchen counter raised eyebrow,

“ hole in one, or should I say roll in one” laughing at his own joke swallowing when he saw no one laughing, gesturing his hands to the garden “ I’ll just be out there”

Not long after that, the garden and kitchen started to fill up with friends, family and a few village people, music up loud bonus of not having any neighbours, people eating, chatting, dancing, just everyone having fun and forgetting about time, the party still vibrant heading into the early evening,

Joining vanessa and noah at the seating section of the garden “ im glad you two are here… because I want to ask vanessa something massive before I bottle it, and I want to know how you feel about it” looking at vanessa and reached to hold her hand in mine, “ I know it feels like were moving fast but I love you and everything that comes with you that incudes johnny ….. so what I asking you is that I want to adopt johnny” taking a chance to look at the reaction from both of them,

Noah face expressing a mixture between shocked, relief, and happiness, vanessa face expressing a disbelief and pure love, and on the verge of crying,

“ im happy for you mum and im cool with it…. Im probably a bit to old to adopt but if you ever wanted to, I’d be up for that, when the time comes obviously ……. Im gunna leave now as it looks like it’s gunna be awkward for me at any moment now……… bye” quickly leaving them alone,

Smacking her lips with charity’s, tears streaming down her face, “ do you really mean that, adopting johnny I mean and what noah just said”

Wiping away the tears off vanessa’s cheek, “ of course I mean it, and I was not expecting him to give that answer ……… so what do you say fancy me being johnny actual second mum”

“ yes…..yes……a million times yes” embracing charity into a tight hug,

“ come on then let go and give a speech” standing up and waited for vanessa hand so they could head over to everyone else,

Standing together, clicking a glass to gain everyone’s attention, “ hello everyone we have a little announcement to make but first I would like to thank everyone who has come to have a good time and I hope today has exceeded your expectations….. right with the announcement” looking down beside her at vanessa smiling, both not noticing an old’ish women enter the garden and shuffle into the little crowed,

“ im adopting johnny” staring into vanessa’s eye’s whilst the cheering from everyone blurs out, watching vanessa’s face change from pure happiness to shook and then pure anger as she looks into the crowed 

Heading straight towards the women “ what the hell are you doing here” bitterly saying “ mother”,

Looking at vanessa with a disgusted look on her face “ I don’t believe it my only daughter is a lesbian, you should be ashamed of yourself, think of what my friends would say”

Completely outraged by the total disrespect vanessa’s mum was giving, vanessa looking completely broken, she saw red “ right you bitch, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but don’t you dare come here again shouting your opinion’s….. now get the fuck out of my house you vile bitch” pointing towards the exit, “NOW”.

Not giving her a chance to say anything back as Debbie and tracy escorted her out, turning back to vanessa and pulled her in as tight as possible “ im so sorry babe I just saw red, I can’t believe she said that to you….. awhh babe im so sorry you had to go through that….. don’t worry though she won’t be back anytime soon” 

unable to say anything instead tightened her grip on charity a little longer and cried harder, " why does she ruin my life, every chance i find happiness" looking hopelessly at charity for an answer she didn't know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
3 hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeing through the lens of two sinful females

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed my indecisive mind >> and im carrying on with this so there's no end chapter yet >> woop woop right

Closing the door after saying goodbye to everyone as they left, leaning back against it, vanessa made her excuse after her mother turned up and headed upstairs, with the little ones tired and teary giving them a quick bath and settled them into bed nodding off not long after,

Noah chilling in the frontroom with chubby on his lap,

“ im gunna go and see how she is, if you want any pudding it’s in the fridge” waiting for him to respond and finally nodded,

Heading up the stairs two at a time opening the bedroom door looked around and didn’t see her, hearing the water run, walking in the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor under the shower naked, quickly thinking of a way to approach this, 

Coming down to sit with her fully clothes putting an arm around her shoulders “ kids are knocked out, gave them a bottle of rum out like a shot they were” smirking whilst nudging her nose against vanessa’s temple,

Finding the relief and comfort knowing that in the darkest moments charity always manages to make her laugh “ I would of giving them a shot of morphine” waiting for charity’s reaction looking up with watery eyes seeing complete shock in her face and laughed “im joking charity ….. your face though babe it was a picture and a half” kissing her cheek snuggling back into her, “ thank you for defending me to my mum, I just can’t believe she done that, the things she said really hurt me….. you know” 

“ right enough of this crying business…. You are so much better than her babe….. please don’t ever let her words bring you down….. what you built for yourself alone and your happiness should never let it be effected by people like that” 

getting up and turned off the shower grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around vanessa, then leading her to the end of the bed, walking into the wardrobe to find vanessa’s favorite pj shorts and a vest top, placing them next to her on the bed, kneeling down between her legs,

cupping charity’s face with both hands, “I really love you charity…… do you know what I don’t get is how people who know you would want to harm you severely both physical and psychological….. but to me your my amazing women saying and doing all the right things a girl could ever wish for” laughing for a second before saying “ for a granny I like to fuck ….. but I better get some clothes on my nipples have gone all rock solid ….. look” opening the towel a little,

“awhh do you want me to give them a little kiss to warm them up” giving them two kisses each “ anyways from what I’ve learnt from life and mistakes and being with you….. is that sometimes a few wrongs does make a right….. and I ended up with the right haven’t I” leaning my arms on her legs,

“ well I can’t argue with that can I ….. go and put some dry clothes on and we’ll go and chill out on the sofa with a double glass on whiskey yeah” giving charity a good old snog.

Setting up the first season of Wentworth on the laptop, pugging the HDMI cable into the tv and the laptop once that was sorted and ready to be played, seeing as Netflix can’t be bothered to put it on there, charity walking in with two coffee’s in her hands placing them on the table, pressing play and settled on the sofa together,

“ do we have to watch it from the start again, we got to the end of season 4 last time” playing up the fact she knew why,

“ are you serious, no way am I watching beyond bea’s death, that was heart breaking enough… they ruined the show by killing her off….. they turned Jackson into a right prick now…… and they killed kas an all” 

“ thanks for the spoilers babe” laughing as vanessa’s rants about how they ruined one of her favourite shows “ you keep ranting like that babe your gunna pop a vain in your neck if you’re not careful” gently poking at her neck,

“ sorry got carried away there” looking at charity like whether or not she should ask this,

“ go on what do you wanna ask me” rolling her eyes when vanessa’s shuffles onto her lap,

“ what was it like in prison” curling charity hair through her fingers,

Taken back a bit by the question, thinking back to when someone has asked her about it but she couldn’t, no one’s asked since she got out, knowing that she had it easier than she expected because she was pregnant,

Giving a cough to clear her airwaves putting on a serious face “ well there was this time where I was threatened by this women, she said that she would slice the baby out in my sleep if I didn’t smuggle drugs in” watching her face change to horror, 

“ oh my god that’s horrible” hands covering her own mouth,

“ im joking babe….. seriously im kidding ……. Had it quite easy being pregnant and that” 

Smacking her hard on the arm “ charity I actually believed you for a second there ….. I was gunna cry and everything” resting her forehead on charity’s shoulder in sheer relief,

“ awwwh what I wanted you to cry” pulling her head away for my shoulder, “ but cry out my name instead, how does that sound” sliding my hand up under her top, reaching to tweak her nipples the other hand sliding in through the shorts leg opening,

“ it sounds like someone’s full of them self’s and should know that people could and will play at your own game… and you’ll never see it cuming” grinding down at the touch of charity’s hand reaching its destination,

Feelings hit with arousal, sliding the hand under the top to the bottom of her back, the second hand moved out of the shorts and cupped between vanessa’s legs, roughly pulling her closely as possible,

“ oh so you think you can do you, and how would that work if you we’re to play me at my own game then” massaging her neck and collar bone with my mouth as she continues grinding down slowly, 

Pulling the stretchy waist band of charity’s pj bottoms as she does the same with me, “ okay so your main game is that you like to power play with seducing people and their unknown needs” sliding her fingers through charity’s folds, causing her to gasp out loud “ seems like I hit it spot on.. Don’t you think babe”.

Not letting her have the last word, sinking in two fingers as charity copies, carrying it on till early hours somehow ending up stairs knocked out limbs all tangled together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 days later   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With both of them working till evening, Debbie looking after the kids, lunchtime was coming up so charity took the opportunity and went on her lunch break and headed down to the vet’s, opening the door she saw the women she was looking for bent of the desk filling out a form facing the opposite direction from the door,

Sneaking up behind her close as possible tilting my hips forwards into her arse, “are we alone”,

Jumping as the sudden feeling of someone present, quickly realizing who it was and rest my head back “yes I am in fact, did those messages get you all hot and bothered, I can take you into my office and check you over”

raising her hand up around charity’s neck whilst the other hand grabs charity’s hand and aimed it downwards, “ because it’s got me thinking all things sinister you could do to me” 

not being able to resist her when she’s like this, bending down to tongue her good and proper, gaining some willpower and pulled back “ well it got me thinking about that ........ what would you say if tonight we dress up all hot and sexy and make our own special video … only if you’re up for it though” letting her turn around and answer,

“ I’ve got a few conditions first” tapping her finger on charity’s chest smiling,

“ whatever you say babe goes” 

“ after filming it…. It gets locked in a safe hidden from everyone with the key deep in the ground outside never to be found, and secondly im the director”

Giving her one last kiss and started to walk backwards to the door, “ that’s perfectly good for me …. I better head back to work, I’ll see you later then” opening it and walked back with a huge smug grin on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Early evening ish  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guilt tripping Rhona into taking the rest of her shift with a promise to take one of her shifts whenever she needed it, getting out of her overalls grabbed her bag and headed over to charity to have quick pint,

Sitting on the stall watching charity’s every little detailed movements, expressions, twitches, before actually ordering a pint, when charity heads towards her,

“ well hello sexy……. what can I get you” leaning across the bar closer to vanessa, 

Leaning forwards to whisper in chairty’s ear,“ I will have whatever tonight needs …. Which is you so by the time I finish a pint you would have found someone to cover the rest of your shift right…. Can’t have a film without the lead role can we” lifting her eyebrow knowing she has her where she wants her,

“ oh im sure I’ll find cover…… pint coming right up” winking as she fills a pint up, walking into the back to get cover”

Half a pint down and charity came back out with matty, 

“ blimey that was quick…… what did you do threaten the poor lad” smirking at charity’s eagerness,

“ as a matter of fact I did slightly but you’re not being a boss if you’re not doing that…. Some may say it’s power play but who gives a fuck” putting her phone in her pocket and walked round the bar intill she got to vanessa’s side,

Jumping off the stall and linked arms with charity and headed home , “ I can’t believe were actually going to do this” whispering in her ear, “ I feel like a porn star” 

“ yeah but your gunna be my sexy porn star aren’t you” kissing her cheek and carried on walking arm in arm.

When they got home charity bathed the little ones and settled them into bed most likely finding them both in the play bit asleep the next morning, peeking in noah’s room to find him studying at his table and left him be,

Vanessa plugging the video camera to charge fully, whilst that was charging she started to get ready with the new outfit she had brought a few days ago without charity knowing, hearing her footsteps coming closer she quickly hid the bag and pretended to look through the draws for sexy underwear, the door opened with her swaying into the walk in wardrobe and grabbed a cloak hanger with one of those covering things on it and headed back out the door,

“ I won’t be long babe” closing the door after her,

Grabbing the bag again and got to working getting lingerie on, throwing the silkiest thinnest dressing gown she could find, sorting her makeup and hair out, checking the camera seeing it on full bar, taking it off and clicking it into place on the camera stand, setting up the best angle to capture everything, making sure there was enough memory and setting a few toy's in place, once that was done and the light set perfectly,

Upon entering wearing her purple dressing gown to cover what she’s wearing, moving towards vanessa “ so where do you want me babe on the bed, on the floor like your wild animal ” using her seductive voice, 

Laughing at what charity was coming out with, pressing play and walked over to her “I would very much like you at the edge on the bed so I can give you a private dance… now lean back and enjoy the show ” standing in front of her slowly untying her dressing gown letting it drop to the floor.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the amazing path your are on that everyone can see but only you see whats ahead of it <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back >> not sure if it's a good thing but fuck it>> love me |||| hate me |||| im here for that shit |||| everyone has their taste |||| you hate me i'll understand it's life <<

Finishing off the dance by kicking off her knickers across the room and crawled on top of charity, gently relaxing her weight and slowly rocking their lower half together, getting lost in each other totally forgetting about the camera, completely naked against each other rolling around their sexual frequencies had hyphened their needs to claim each other rather passionately.

After a few hours both lying on the mattress flat on their backs, completely mind blown by what had just accrued like this was something out of this world had brought this unknown force upon them and smothered them with it, all in all what had happened was indescribable. 

Getting off the bed and went to turn off the camera and taking out the memory card out, charity leans over the bed to grab the safe box unlocking it so vanessa could put the card in there and lock it up burying the key afterwards,

Snatching the key off charity, “ I will take that and do not watch out the window to see were it’ll be buried, I know what you like charity” smirking at the thought that had just come up, “ there will be serious consequences for you” wrapping the dressing gown around herself and went to bury the key to her sinister side,

Finding a spot in a tree in the back garden where there was a deep slit perfect size for it, in time the tree would embed itself to the key covering the little gap with a bit of bark that had fallen off, satisfied that there was no chance anyone would find it there let alone see it, Vanessa headed back to the bedroom were charity had not moved since and still eyeing up the safe box.

Looking up at the door opening, “that was quick, what did you do call the aliens to keep it safe up in space” laughing a little when Vanessa’s face turns confused,  
“ oh yeah they said they speeded through traffic….. no but I found an amazing place that no one will find though” jumping on the bed close to charity as possible pinning her down and kept teasing and kissing her about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
A month later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Working behind the bar pulling pints, a group of slightly Rowdy men that are seated around the middle table, rolls her eyes and carries on serving other customers, half hour went by and vanessa had entered the pub with a bounce in her step wearing a tight black dress with high heels stopping when she got to the front of the bar to greet charity, 

Noticing her entrance a few of the men wolfed whistled, one spoke up, “fwwhhh defiantly fuckable, I’ll have her screaming” the rest of the group agreeing and laughing,

Hearing what was said about her with shock then thought to play the upper hand and belittle him infront of his friends, “ ahhww it’s a shame you little dick doesn’t excite my pussy at all and neither does your whole persona….. now if you don’t mind keeping your thoughts to yourself and go back to drinking so I can get back to getting” getting cut off by charity,

Raging with pure jealousy mixed with arousal by vanessa squaring up to the bloke “ excited by this” striding out behind the bar and straight towards vanessa, 

hands grab the back of vanessa’s head and tongued her properly, vanessa’s hand slides down sides of charity body, as the group of men watching with mouth wide open, some even dribbling abit, once satisfied by the reaction pulling back slowly, wiping vanessa bottom lip with her thumb,

Swallowing the sudden dryness in his thought “ well fuck live action is defiantly much better than pornos” sitting back down totally goggle eyed.

Waiting for charity to finish her shift which she just finishing off the last minutes left, the group of blokes left short after the scene earlier,

Smirking as she sees charity putting her jacket on, “ that was ruthless earlier” linking arms when she’s at her side,

“ but you loved it admit it” grinning wildly, “ so were we going tonight then,

“ well how would you like to dirty dance in a gay club sound have a few shots then after we’ll be struggling with a kabab whilst trying to stay horizontal” hearing the beep of a car, “ ohh that’ll be our taxi, come on you”.

Sitting on the closest bench they could find waiting for a taxi back home,

With a mouth full of food, “babe why is it such hard work eating my jaw starting to ache” huffing as she digging the fork back in the kabab, 

Looking beside her, “ are you still hungry”

“yes I think so” 

“then throw it away if your full” laughing at how charity doesn’t know if she hungry or not,

Quickly looking around to see anyone was around seeing it was clear of people, throwing it on the grass behind them, looking back at vanessa like she done nothing wrong,

Watching the smug look on her face, “ babe firstly what on earth possessed you to do that…. And secondly there is a bloody bin like literally right next to you”,

“ yeah I know but im quite drunk at the moment and if I stand up I’ll end up face planting the floor and not be able to get up and it’ll ruin my sexy face” leaning in to brush her lip against vanessa’s neck,

“ you do make a fair point” seeing the taxi pulling up, “ that’ll be us babe come on I’ll help your old legs out” pulling her up from the bench and towards the taxi” 

Telling the driver the address as charity starts to dose off head resting on her shoulder, as the driver started driving to the destination eye’s focused on the road whilst talking to someone in the ear piece, unknowing to him what was happening in the back of his car,

Thinking that she was passed out still, it was a slight shock when vanessa felt charity’s hand slowly slide up between her legs, luckily charity’s jacket was covering what was happening,

Slightly opening her leg’s, “ babe you know I like it when you do that but im sure you can wait 5 more minutes we’re nearly home” gasping catching charity’s hand when she feels fingers pushing her underwear to the side,

Moving her hand away, “fine but that’s not what little missy was feeling” laughing at the name she had just given vanessa’s fanny, “she seemed quite eager to let my fingers play with her” smirking as she looked away,

Shaking her head at how ridiculous charity can be sometimes, “she is very keen to let your fingers play but there’s a time and place for that isn’t there”

Pulling up outside the house, “there you go ladies, that will be £6 but seeing as it’s a weekend and most people drunk mess the back seats up and drive me up the wall with their drunkenness, it’ll be £3 just for your pleasantness”

Yanking a £10 out from her back pocket, handing it to the old guy “ keep the change and have a nice night” shuffling vanessa out the car door, waving bye as he drove away,

Wrapping an arm around vanessa’s waist and headed up the path to their home, “ well I maybe more drunk than I thought but that doesn’t mean im too drunk to” squeezing vanessa’s arse to initiate what she means, 

Looking ahead still struggling to come to terms with, “ do you know I still can’t believe you built this for us without me actually knowing and I can’t thank you enough babe, you and the boy’s mean the world to me” reaching up to kiss charity’s cheek,

“ hmmm I think there’s a few ways you can thank me, like opening the door and getting your sexy arse up the stairs and into bed, would be a great start. ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 days later   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heading up the stairs into the bedroom with two cups in hands and a hand full of letters tucked under her armpit, upon entering the room vanessa lying flat on her back spread out like a star fish naked and asleep, completely oblivious that the covers have long since been kicked off since charity left the room to make coffee,

Quirking a smirk knowing that vanessa whole modesty was on full display, moving towards the bed counter quietly as possible, settling the cups down quickly scanning the letters, pausing when she notices the letter they been waiting for, opening it and briefly reading what she wanted to hear, excitement was building up quickly looking down at vanessa with a wide grin, she’s officially Johnny’s mummy two,

Sneaking on top of Vanessa without waking her up and started to kiss her legs and upwards, licking up the inner thigh, slowly flatting her tongue between the folds dipping into the golden entrance, swallowing the liquid that slowly leaked, lip closing onto the clit kissing the neat little strip of hair, by the time she got to the bottom of the abs vanessa unconsciously/consciously blindly reached for charity’s head scratching her nails through her hair, a low moan came out of Vanessa’s mouth, Lifting her head and moved up so they were face to face, 

Feeling charity’s slide her leg between mine, “ hmmm that was a nice way to wake up” blinking a few more times to fully wake up and proper noticing charity’s unusual excitement in the morning, looking over at the alarm to see it was just past 7, then back at charity, “what’s got you in such a happy mood babe…. Bearing in mind it’s just gone past 7 o’clock” smiling as she shakes her head in disbelief that this women looking down at her, eyes shining bright green, expressing pure unconditional happiness out of them,   
“ well I would love to that you are looking at johnny’s official second mummy….. look” leaning over to grab the letter from the side and handed it to vanessa, 

Bolting up in position so charity’s was now straddling her, unfolding the letter and scanned through it a smile growing by the second, feeling feather kisses start from the shell of her ear down to the collar bone turn to deeper kisses as she carries on down the right breast, falling back onto the bed by the burst of heat that engulfed her when she felt charity latched her teeth onto the hardened nipple flicking her tongue several times, letter thrown to the side “ oh my god this is amazing news babe…… now come here and give the mother of your child a good seeing too” emphasizing (your) with widening her eyes, 

“ whaa….ohhhh I see what you did there……. Very cheesy of you” transfixed by her blue eyes mentally compensating if it’s possible to fall any deeper for this ridiculous small women,

Pulling charity down so they were inches apart, locked her arms around her neck loosely doodling random patterns down the muscular valley between her shoulder blades back up to the soft bit between the top of the spine and skull, squeezing to release the pleasure spot, grinning when the exact raspy moan she wanted came out of charity’s mouth, 

Bending her right leg slightly to nudge charity’s lower half down towards her, sliding her foot up and down the back of charity’s toned leg, slowly grinding up making a steady rhythm into charity, causing the taller blonde to sink into a cobra like position holding herself up by her arms, 

Both grunting deeply in each other’s ears, the rapid sexual tension was at breaking point deciding not to use hands where they wanted them most instead they roamed each other’s upper bodies, lower half’s moving together, lips touching everywhere they could reach, moaning each other names when the rhythm became rough grinding (slowed down), feeling each other’s hips commanding on their own knowing what’s to come, sliding their hands through each other’s soaking wet folds, slipping straight in with two digits and curled towards the spongy wall repeating the action a few times, throwing her head back into the pillow as vanessa reaches her peak and spasms, charity follow seconds later whimpering roughly,

In Mid orgasm they were receiving from each other the door burst open wide, squeaking out loud by the sudden invasion whilst have the most erotic orgasm jumping off vanessa higher than she realized missing the bed as she landed on the edge and rolled off, vanessa grabbed the covers quickly as possible and covered herself, trying her best to collect her soul to her body,

“ mummy im hungry” rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,

“ okay darling, go and wake moses up I’ll be there in a minute and we’ll have pancakes for breakfast yeah” smiling a nod when she see his little face light up at the sound of pancakes,

Fist bumping the air and shouted “ yeah cakey’s” running out and into moses room to wake him up,

Lifting her head up as soon as he was out the room, laughing harder when she sees vanessa’s in total shock at what he could of seen if he wasn’t rubbing his eyes,

“ now that was such a close call babe” using her hands on the bed to lift herself up giving vanessa a devilish smirk “ we wouldn’t be in this situation if you just keep your hands to yourself” swiftly putting her dressing gown on and handed vanessa’s to her,

Laughing out loud at the sheer lie she was spinning “ oh really ….. wasn’t it you that practically munched me out whilst I was unconscious” waiting for her to make a quick remark, “ yeah that’s what I thought babe” throwing the dressing gown on and jumping off the bed and ran and jumped into charity’s arms, “ how many pancakes do you want” slowly kissing around her face for an answer,

“ just the 3 for me please, extra sugar and lemon though” lowering vanessa’s feet to the floor, slapping her arse as she heads towards the boys for breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Early evening ish  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heading home as she had just finished her shift leaving chas to lock up, walking the 10 minute distances around the corner, reaching the bottom of the path and headed up to unlock the front door, hearing chubby yapping on the other side of the door, opening it carefully not even a foot in the door before hes at her feet nearly tripping over him as he stood in the way of every step she took, quickly giving up and picked him up greeting her with licks as soon as he could,

“alright alright enough now …… I missed you too but do you see me licking you no” shutting the door behind them walking into the open area where vanessa had just sat down with two cup on the table waiting, “chubby now aren’t we lucky to have such a magnificent women to come home to, and she spoils you doesn’t she” looking at her ears pulled back head tilted a little and barked,

moving round the sofa to sit beside vanessa releasing chubby who went straight to vanessa’s lap ending upside down asleep as she rubs his belly,

inhaling deeply by the newly founded addictive smell on charity as she moved forwards smelling of a mixture of outdoors, spicy perfume and smoke, “you cheeky shit you been smoking again…… and don’t lie to me I can see it in your guilty face” grabbing her jaw gently and tilting it to give her a smooch on the lips,

Staring into her fiancé dreamy blue eyes, future picture’s flashing fast through her mind, completely riddled with love for this women, “ hey babe can I ask you a question” resting an arm on the back of the sofa fingers stroking the back of vanessa’s neck,

“of course you can go ahead” relaxing into the massage she has been given,

“hmm how would you feel if we had our honeymoon before the wedding” sitting close enough to intoxicate vanessa by the power of seduction but instead brushed the side of her face by her finger tips,

“ I’ll say…. If I say no what happens then” linking their fingers together, causing chubby to wake up jumping of the sofa and went in his bed,

“ then we’ll have it after the wedding, it’s not a problem I was just wondering if you would prefer It before or after, Im just in love with this women and I want to make her over the top happy” wiggling her eyebrows to vanessa,

“ and if I say yes” smiling at what’s to come,

“ well you’ll be able to choose anywhere on earth to go for our honeymoon, how does that sound” brushing lips together but not actually kissing,

“mmmm that does sound intriguing, anywhere in the world you say” leaning back till she was lying on her back, charity follows with a predatory grin on her face, “ okay yeah we have it before …. But Im gunna need tonight to think about the possibilities of where we could go” grabbing charity’s arse pulling her close as she squeezed, catching her lip as she brushes vanessa’s, “ you can help me decide…. Maybe tare into the poor suggestions that will occur” swiping her tongue to part charity’s, hands drift to the front of her shirt unbuttoning it blindly as charity deepens the kiss that make vanessa’s pussy turn liquid, 

“ oh im totally sure I can do that…… like this you mean” pulling back grabbing between the buttons of vanessa’s shirt and ripped it apart, “ then im defiantly at you service” laughing as she hears the women beneath her burst out laughing pulling her down by the neck,


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected burst

Pulling her head back to grasp some air into her lungs as charity descents downwards with her mouth, “ I was thinking somewhere hot and also mysterious” feeling the button pop on her trousers she reached for charity’s hair when she felt her teeth nip at her hip bones, “so you agree then”,

Looking up with a smirk, “it sounds advertising carry on” unzipping Vanessa's trousers exposing a white laced thong, making charity’s pupils blown dark “ oh you filthy rascal…. Think you was gunna get lucky tonight did ya” pulling them off Vanessa's legs, sliding her hands back up,

Lifting her hips up so charity could take her underwear off, as soon as they were off she positioned herself so she was straddling charity cupping a hand around her neck the other tilting charity’s head exposing her sharp jaw, leaning down to lick the bottom edge to the tip of her chin, “I did and have actually” rocking her hips forwards indicating to charity what she really needs,

Seeing the action of the women on top of her rocking, placing a hand between her legs feeling the hot wetness that has liquefied her fingers making it easier stroking through the lips, circling her entrance sliding two digits in knuckle deep pushing her hips up as Vanessa launches her hips into charity’s fingers groaning a deep pleasurable moan,

~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 days later   
~~~~~~~~~~~

With both of them actually have a day off together with the kids at school, then having a sleepover at Rhona's, Noah over at Sams, leaving her and Vanessa with a house to them self's, Vanessa in the kitchen practicing her bakery skills, charity perched on the stall at the counter island with the laptop in front of her, looking up to see how the other blonde was getting on with baking smiling when she sees the dough gets thrown down hard and the flour fly up into Vanessa's face,

Unable to hold her laughter in anymore,“ im guessing it’s the wrong time to ask if you’ve chosen a destination yet” dodging a piece of dough that Vanessa has just thrown widening a shock expression on her face,

“ yes I have actually” rolling her eyes at the dramatic energy that charity produces on a daily basis, like now as she leans over the laptop tilting her face so her ear was facing Vanessa like she would be able to hear more clearly if she did,

“ well you can’t keep a woman waiting she has things to book here” quirking an eyebrow point out her bottom lip a little,

“hhhhmmmm how does anywhere in Barbados sound” moving around the island counter and position herself between her legs and in front of the laptop, facing charity,   
“ you are so luck that your short” ducking her head to passionately kiss her wife to be because she can, “do you know I think I can actually still use this with you right there…….. you really are short aren’t you” pecking her lips as Vanessa descends her kisses down the side of her neck, reaching the keypad to type in holiday websites to book it,

See her click the checkout bit and waited for authorizing bit to process, after an hour of finding the best deals and what not, Vanessa turns to face charity again bearing a wish fulfilled mixed with a very strong aroused determined grin on her face, 

“you upstairs now” without waiting a second longer charity ran towards the stairs,

quickly looking round to see if the kitchen was safe before she abandon it, running over to the oven and switched it off satisfied it was danger free, running through the Living room, sliding on the floor as she halts herself when she runs back into the kitchen to grab what she needed from the cupboard, running back through and took the stairs two at a time, bursting through the door to the bedroom, looking round to see where charity was, 

“ oh I do say Vanessa you are the only one that just keeps surprising me don’t you” getting on to her knees lifting her top up to reveal that she was completely bare, “ seems like you not as eager as I thought you were, seeing as your still in you clothes and staring at me as if it was the first night we slept together………. Do you remember that” beckoning Vanessa to move towards her,

Looping her finger through the belt hold and tugged her closer, “ say for starters like where your standing now frozen, so I had to slowly undress you” popping the button of Vanessa's trouser, throwing the bottle of baby oil on the bed to unbutton her shirt, wiggling out of the rest of the clothes and practically pounced on charity, reaching for the bottle squeezing a large dollop in her hand, pressing it against charity’s front smudging it around, applying in till both our bodies were mainly covered by the oil, 

Feeling the sudden change of movement as charity flips her over sucking out her breath as she eagerly leans in opened mouth rhyming her body against Vanessa's, 

Giving up on the current surrounding reality, letting their desired unified intimate connection take over, leaving time out of the question, they had found them self's in a kneeling position close together facing eachother, Vanessa slightly straddling charity’s knee, hands between eachothers legs rhythmizing each other’s patterns,

Feeling Vanessa's mouth running anywhere it could, the other hand digging into her back and neck, as she was about to reach her peak, her mind takes over her body giving her this whole new sensation came flooding through her, feelings flashing fast, memories, emotions, traumas, mistakes, successes, life, death, building into this small feeling void finally bursting into nothing but light, happiness, most of all peace 

Unable to do anything, think, see, breath, hear, tears come flooding out, voicing it catching up seconds later,

Seeing charity suddenly crying, heart dropping she reaches her free hand to cradle charity’s face,

“ hey, hey, babe what’s wrong, why you crying…….. did I do something” million of bad thoughts are now running through her mind,

Just managing to control her crying, she looks up and pulls back a little, “ you’ll think it’s stupid” 

“ so why don’t you try me charity, im listening” gently pecking her lips a few times,

Huffing a laugh at how obvious Vanessa's statement was and how Vanessa Is and always was the root cause of her inner peace and happiness, “that’s the thing isn’t it, your hear to listen and love constantly, deep down I’ve always wanted that, but I was never received it freely, so I didn’t let myself give to them….. well intill you came into my life, and then feeling, past visions, everything started to suppress into nothing but light an……” watching those blue eyes searching the details of her face features, she couldn’t but make a dopey smile appear on her face, “ you babe, the feeling was just overwhelming a happy one to say the least, ”,

Recapping on what charity had just said, before saying something, slowly pulling out causing charity to whimper as she feels the emptiness between her legs, cupping her face with both hands kissing her forehead, “ babe you do realize that it has always been there inside of you….. You’ve just let your body and your mind accept that for all the misfortunes you’ve had, there’s always a natural lovable fortune hidden somewhere, finding it and for seeing it’s for it’s true worth….. well that’s some truly special isn’t it” kissing her lips lightly as she awaits for an answer,

“ yeah I guess I see your point" slightly changing the emotional atmosphere, "what I want to know is why is it that your always full of this wisdom……it gets annoying when you’re always right all the time” gently pushing Vanessa down as she lays on her back onto the bed, following her down sliding her leg between Vanessa's, who arched up at the contact on her core,

“ well well well …..does this make you wet Vanessa” leaning up onto my knees and slowly slid her own hand down and started to stroke and play with her own pussy, Vanessa tries to reach for her but charity bats her hand away, “ come on now thought you liked a bit of a show Vanessa ……… fuck babe this is what you make me do” sliding two in lowing her own body on her hand, 

“ yeah I do but right now I want you to ride the fuck out of my face” pulling at the back of her thighs to shift her upward, shuffling down so her head was in-between charity’s legs,

squeezing her butt cheeks as she kiss up charity’s inner thighs intill she had reached where she had defiantly wanted to ravish, deciding to play a little, she slowly licked one side of her lip deliberately missing the clit to switch to the other side, she gently bites and pulls on the lip, waiting to hear a little whimper above of her she flattens her tongue opening the lips as she licks up, she enjoys plucking charity apart like a flower in her garden, it’s like plucking at the strings of a harp, it’s wonderful,

by the time she comes up for air, charity flopping on her back puffed out, Vanessa looks back at her with a smug grin on her face, “ judging by the really heavy breathing you like that trick then” leaning in to passionately smooch her with tongues, “ taste amazing don’t you think” laughing as she knew what was coming next, 

“ you really are full of yourself aren’t you” playfully tickling Vanessa who starts to tickle back soon rolling around the bed trying to get the upper hand with each other, laughing uncontrollably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4 days later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it still more to come it's really not ending any time so soon so just lay back and relax <<<<

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think >>should i carry on or not >> it's down to you guys


End file.
